The epic collision of Grumble Volcano and Dk Mountain
The Original Note:This is a mascot of our wiki,so don't mess with this page.Wanna hear the story?Let us begin.So,all the playable Mario Kart characters were in the woods and found an Avatar!Then Mewtwo and Mew fighted again,but eventually stopped.In the middle of the air was an Angry bird!Then,dinosaurs came back to life!The extinction god was mad about this,so a meteor crashed on Earth.The eruption god was super angry about that.Second after second,two mountain figures begin to take shape.Sonic and friends were running at that area when Mario,Luigi,Sonic and their friends saw it!Grumble Volcano And Dk Mountain!Then,Pokemon took shape,The area started quaking.The Earth started shaking!The dinosaurs and the extinction god fell in the cracks and never came back!Mario,Sonic and their friends ran into the woods!Then the best thing happened!The two mountains' lava collided.Then,9000 Million helicopters with 100 missiles appeared.But the waterfalls of Yoshi Falls destroyed them.Then the Earth exploded.The end.But I want to tell you something.The Mario Kart Characters are all from the Wii,including the Miis! end NOT! Continue the story here! Remastered Version There is a tale about a collision between 2 mountains with random stuff happening in between. Do you want to hear it? Well, let's begin! All of the playable Mario Kart characters, including Miis, were driving in the woods when they stumbled across an Avatar. They all had a friendly conversation and went their seperate ways. Somewhere else in the world, Mewtwo and Mew began to battle after being at peace for quite a long time. Why? It turns out Mew was the subject of rumors claiming it was a failed Ditto, which explains it having all moves. When Mewtwo found out about its moveset, they started to fight again. However, their brawl was cut short by a red Angry Bird floating in the middle of the air for no reason at all. Then, it vanished, and the 2 continued their scuffle. In yet another part of the world, the dinosaurs, pterosaurs, plesiosaurs and similar species came back to life. The extinction god was furious since his plan for eliminating the dinos was for nothing, so he attempted to destroy Earth with a meteor, which failed miserablely. Then eruption god then thought it was his turn to cause destruction, so afterwards, two mountains started slowly forming. Back in the forest, Mario and his friends met up with Sonic and his pals. They started running together when they abruptly froze. These characters saw the mountains and recognized these as the 2 legendary peaks: DK Mountain and Grumble Volcano! All of a sudden, Pokemon started to materialize out of thin air. The world then felt the presence of a rumbling noise throughout, as well as a steady earthquake. All of the dinosaurs and the extinction god fell through the cracks, never to be seen again. Knowing the danger they were in, Mario, Sonic, the Pokemon and all of the others headed back to the woods and stayed in a safe place. Then, it happened. The 2 mountains' flowing lava collided with each other. It created an epic explosion that rocked the world! In an effort to conclude the clash, 9,000,000,000 helicopters assaulted the blast with 100 missiles each. However, they all passed under the water of the mighty Yoshi Falls, destroying all which came into its path. With barely anybody to combat the collision, the detonation grew larger, and the eruption god finally lost his cool and flipped a table. The mountains burst. Then, the Earth exploded. And that's the end of this fantastic story! Continue below. Eevee's story When Eevee is born and/or created, it will change and evolve due to certain contact. Stones and friendship help, but there are more extreme ways to evolve this Pokémon. Vaporeon Go to Koopa Beach with Eevee (easiest way to get there is with a kart) Find the hidden room in the waterfall. Dance the blue song without getting annoyed. Run back and forth twice, exit the cavern on the opposite side, then enter the water. You should swim automatically now. Since your Eevee can't swim yet, hold it for 5 minutes before a shark appears. When you see it open its jaws, scream "SHARK ATTACK!" You and Eevee will plunge into the water for no reason. You seem to be falling for hours and hours......Pokemon you've never seen before appear. Then you will stay immobile, face down until you enter an oceanic vent. Many Huntails are having a party there. A minute after you fall there, the Huntails swim up, and the room goes completely dark (you're still falling). Then, an even more devilish rendition of Jeff the Killer's image appears in front of you while the Killer Birds theme from Spongebob plays (I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, PATRICK!) Then, the music stops after 1 minute, and Jeff's face turns into a Togepi. But he is really mad at you for stealing his BANANA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! An alarm soon sounds, the Togepi explodes in front of your face, and, within seconds, as you're still falling, you black out, in an already black room in the darkest corners of the ocean. Moments later, you should wake up to find yourself in front of the door located in Challenger Deep, the farthest man has gone down the sea. You should look next to you to find a Vaporeon staring at the door. Congratluations! Your Eevee evolved into a Vaporeon in the sea without dying! YAY!!! The door will then open. You get sucked in, and arrive back at your house. Jolteon Gather 25 Pikachus around a computer. Have them all defeat 10 Magnemites, 3 Magnetons, and 1 Magnezone. A portal should open inside the computer. Bring your Eevee and the Pikachus in the computer. Then, run around the internet until you find 25 Thunder Stones. At this point, your Eevee gets ejected out of the computer. The Pikachu will then evolve into Raichu, and eject you out using Thunderbolt. Then you will land on your Eevee at a WHOPPING 800 mph! Your Eevee will then evolve into Jolteon without getting harmed! Flareon Have your Eevee jump off a roller coaster and land into magic lava that is green. Then you must find a Whiscash and use it to defeat Groudon (If Whiscash faints, Lanturn then Lumineon will join. If they all faint, GAME OVER for you!). When he's defeated, your newly evolved Eevee will appear near you, as a Flareon. Congratulations! Espeon Use a time travel machine to travel back into time with Eevee. At 65 million years, stop the machine. You will then die instantly. You and your Eevee will appear in the World of Nothing. Battle Mr. L's Brobot L-Type and beat it successfully. A button will appear. Press it, and you will teleport to the Sun. Walk towards it, and you should teleport home where your Eevee is to your left as an Espeon! Umbreon Use a time travel machine to travel into the future with Eevee. At 99 years into the future, stop the machine. You will, once again, die. You and Eevee will appear in the Underwhere, where you have to battle the Underchomp and defeat it. A lever will appear. Pull it, and you will teleport to the Moon. Sprint towards it, and you should be teleported home where your Eevee is to your right as an Umbreon! Leafeon Read this page, then go to the woods. Defeat an Ursaring with your Eevee so you could advance into its den, which includes a computer and 3DS with Pokemon X in it. A Porygon will appear out of the computer. Ride on it with Eevee, and then you should be transported to Snowbelle City. Go to the woods nearby, defeat all the trainers, and catch all of its Pokemon. Next, enter the Pokemon Village and catch all of the Pokemon, get all the items, and check all the trash cans (Mewtwo is optional if you have not reached the point of the game where it spawns in the cave). Then, go back into the woods and find a horde of Sudowoodo, which you will proceed to defeat. After the horde is defeated, find and catch a shiny Amoongus. Finally, go the rock in the forest and have your Eevee tackle it. You should fall for hours...and arrive at Animal Kingdom. Ride all the rides and jump into the water when you're done. You should arrive home where you have a brand-new Leafeon! Glaceon Read this page, then kart to Yoshi Falls with Eevee. Defeat the giant teal Yoshi and enter the falls. Search the interior until you find diamond, perdiot, and topaz bubbles. Giratina will suddenly appear and appear disturbing and menacing like this image. The Pokemon will banish you to the Distortion World, where you need to find Eevee. Hop across all the stones while blasting any Eurodance song on a vintage radio*. Giratina will then appear as a shiny Origin Forme. Run away, find it again, then catch it. Then, it will drop Eevee, which will fall endlessly through the void. Do the same until you land on the ship of the Flying Dutchman who proceeds to say "WELCOME BACK!" Jump off the ship and crash through Patrick's icy rock he decorated for the winter (you should be holding your Eevee now). Next, you are descending through darkness and then arrive home where you have yourself an Eevee who is now a Glaceon! *Recent studies show that playing any Daft Punk song recorded from 1993-2004 works better. If you choose DP, get a newer radio. Sylveon Do the Banana dance, then do it with your Eevee. Now try as hard as you can to recieve all of the badges on 1 wiki (no love badges), and then get banned and join another wiki. The next step is to say "Quagsire" 3 times and keep hitting yourself with cheese, then throw it at Eevee. Then, find an Abra and use it to teleport inside your television. Keep searching until you find Sesame Street. Wait for the Fairy School program to show up. Once that happens, use Abra to teleport you, them and Eevee outside of the TV on Easter Island. Furthermore, you have to let Eevee throw the fairies except Abby in the water. The remaining fairy will proceed to fling Eevee onto a magical rock, and you and your Pokemon will suddenly teleport home. But instead of Eevee, you now have a Sylveon! ?????(All "Eeveelutions") Complete all the above procedures. After that, proceed to the following areas to collect the area-specific gems: Koopa Beach (Green-Shelled Gem), Challenger Deep (Deep Sea Gem), the Internet (Epic Gem), Kingda Ka (High-Speed Gem), the Mesozoic Era (Prehistoric Gem), Outer Space (Intergalactic Gem), Super Paper Mario (Foldable Gem), the Woods (Forest Gem), Animal Kingdom (Theming Gem), Yoshi Falls (Egg Gem), Distortion World (Corrupted Gem), Bikini Bottom (Underwater Gem), Sesame Street (Children's Gem), Easter Island (Ancient Gem) and the gem that can only be obtained after collecting all other gems, the one in your house (Grandmaster Gem). Then, defeat the following bosses from each area in order:Bowser (KB), Kraken (CD) Shoop da Whoop (Internet) Coaster Autobot (KK), Spinosaurus (TME), Brobot (OS), Dimentio (SPM), Whispy Woods' Revenge (TW), Yeti (AK), Yoob (YF), Giratina (DW), Evil Elmo (SS), and Possessed Moai Head (EI). After that has been done, watch Pokemon:The 1st Movie. When you have watched that, enter the newly visible portal in your backyard to go to Smithy's Factory. Destroy Smithy without making your 9th Eevee faint. You will then teleport to Giygas' Lair, and this is where things REALLY get challenging. Have your Eevee defeat Pokey WITHOUT TAKING ANY DAMAGE. Next, battle Giygas and wait until he is at 1 HP and multiplying constantly. This next part requires extremely precise timing. Wait 1 minute, and then Giygas will slowly approach Eevee. EXACTLY 1 minute later, fuse all of the gems together. 1 millisecond early, and Eevee will not evolve. 1 millisecond late, and Eevee will get destroyed. Then, at precisely 50 milliseconds later, throw the now-fused and rainbow-colored gem at Giygas just when the boss is going to destroy Eevee. Giygas will then explode, and Pokey will be sealed in its lair for an eternity longer than any other. You will arrive home. In place of Eevee, there is a Pokemon that has all the traits of its currently known evolutions. This means just have completed the toughest challenge and had received a reward: the ultimate evolution of Eevee!!!!! Now click this link because there's no more room for categories! Category:Wiki mascots Category:So many Characters Category:Fake Stories Category:The Earth explodes. Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:Mario kart wii Category:Pokemon Category:Dinosaurs Category:Angry Birds Category:Avatar Category:I AM GOD Category:The 14th thing Category:RANDOM Category:Pacman world 2 enemies Category:Pac-man Category:Karting Category:Yoshi Category:Did yoshis go kart really go mushrooms banana peels turtle shells Category:Luigi Category:Mewtwo Category:Mew Category:Mewtwo and Mew Category:Grumble Volcano Category:Eevee Category:Toad Trio Category:Deadmau5 Category:EaRtHbOuNd AkA MOtHeR 2 Category:Creepypasta Category:APM Category:Togepi Category:The ocean Category:Sharks Category:Huntail Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Klonoa:Huh? Category:HUH? Category:Pikachu Category:Computers Category:Internet Category:Stones Category:Electricity Category:Lava Category:Roller coasters Category:Groudon Category:Time travel Category:Past Category:Future Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Sun Category:Moon Category:Sun and Moon Category:Buttonz Category:Leverz Category:Ursaring Category:3DS Category:Pokemon X Category:Snowbelle City Category:Pokemon Village Category:Sudowoodo Category:Amoongus Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:Shiny Mushrooms Category:Did u know shiny pokemon are rare?its true Category:Disney Category:Disney Parks Category:Animal Kingdom Category:Eeveelutions Category:Yoshi Falls Category:Porygon Category:Diamond Category:Peridot Category:Topaz Category:Minerals Category:Bubbles Category:Giratina Category:Distortion World Category:Eurodance Category:Radios Category:Void Category:Flying Dutchman Category:Flying Dutchman's Ship Category:Spongebob Category:Bikini Bottom Category:Patrick Category:Patrick Star Category:Patrick's Rock Category:Banana Category:Memes Category:Peanut Butter Jelly Time Category:Wikis Category:The Wiki Of Everything Wiki Category:Quagsire Category:Cheese Category:CHEESE! Category:Abra Category:Television Category:Sesame Street Category:Abby Cadaby's Flying Fairy School Category:Sesame Street Fairies Category:Easter Island Category:Koopa Troopa Category:Koopa Beach Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Challenger Deep Category:Real-Life Locations Category:Epic Face Category:Gems Category:Kindga Ka Category:Space Category:Space? Category:SPAAAAACCEEEE!!!!!! Category:Portal Category:Portal References Category:The cake is a lie Category:Cake Category:House Category:Bowser Category:Kraken Category:Shoop Da Whoop Category:Bosses Category:Coaster Mech Category:Spinosaurus Category:Brobot Category:Mr. L Category:Dimentio Category:Whispy Woods Category:Kirby Category:Whispy Woods' Revenge Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:KSSU Category:Yeti Category:Yoob Category:Elmo Category:Evil Twin Category:Pokemon:The 1st Movie Category:Portals Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Smithy Category:Pokey Category:Porky Category:Means Category:BUSINESS Category:BusiNESS Category:Giygas Category:Giygas' Lair Category:Rainbow Category:Rainbows yes Category:Vaporeon Category:Jolteon Category:Flareon Category:Espeon Category:Umbreon Category:Leafeon Category:Glaceon Category:Sylveon Category:Ultimate Eeveelution Category:Ultiamte Eevee Evolution Category:Long Pages Category:REALLY LONG PAGES Category:Wow. Category:That's a lot of categories! Category:CATEGORY STORM Category:Too many categories to list Category:Classics Category:Daft Punk